Life of Lily
by Jonas Brothers Forever
Summary: Lily is a normal girl.Except for the fact for she is Ryan Shecklers step-sister.Go through the every day drama of being related to the hottest skater in America!I know the summary sucks,but it's waaaaay better than it sounds!R&R PLEASE!
1. Fighting

I walked home alone.It was the last day of school,so people around me were runnig around,yelling,laughing,screaming and some even saying goodbye to life long friends.My best friends,Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken,were avoiding me.We had been friends since preschool and now it was all ruined.Just over one stupid thing I said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Miley,Oliver and Lily were walking down the stairs to lunch."I'm so glad we are going to Florida!"Lily said to Miley._

_"I know!It's gonna be GREAT!"Miley said._

_"I'm so glad you're not going,Oliver!!You would probably break something,I'm sure!"Lily said,bit harsher then she meant._

_"Lily,that was mean."Miley told her friend._

_"I'm just kidding.But,come on he is a stupid little clutz."Lily said.Oliver had a huge crush on Lily._

_"Thanks,Lily.What a great friend!"Oliver said as he sped off._

_"I'm sorry,Ollie!"Lily called after him,but it was to late.Miley ran after him and Lily was left in the hallway all alone._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Before I knew it,she was down the street from I house.I really just wanted to get home before Miley.Unfortinutly,Miley lived right across the street.I saw Miley's dad about to pull up into there driveway.I ran past the car,hoping to avoid Miley.I stepped onto the porch and was about to go in when I saw Miley looking at her from the corner of My eye.I turned my head,just to see Miley's front door slam shut.I walked inside her house.I dog,Blake,ran up to me."Hey,Blakey!"me said and petted him."I'm home!!"I shouted as I walked through the living room.

"How was school?"I mom,Heather,asked.

"Good."I replied.

"Hey,Lils,can you babysit your brother tonight?"

"Ugh!Yeah,I guess!"

"Thanks,sweetie.I'm leaving at 5:30."Mom said and walked out of the room.I looked at my watch.It was 3:23.That only gave my a little bit of time to do the things I had to do before babysitting Trenton,her 3-year-old brother.I continued down the hall way and up the stairs to my room.I opened my door and went into my room.I flopped onto my bed.I kicked off my shoes and threw my backpack in my closet.Normally,I'd toss it on the floor,but,resently,I cleaned out my room and it looked waaaay better.I kind of wanted it to stay that way.I got off my bed and started up my computer.I logged onto my MSN account and noticed Miley,Oliver,Taylor and Jake were on.Oliver immedetly logged off,once he noticed I was on.A message popped on my screen.It was from Taylor.

Taybaby42:Hey lils

Lilypad:Hey tay

Taybaby42:Miley told me what happened at school today

Lilypad:Yeah how dumb am i

Taybaby42:You're not dumb

Taybaby42:You just said the wrong thing

Lilypad:Thanks tay

Lilypad:I gotta go babysit

Taybaby42:Ya need any help

Lilypad:Yeah brb ill asked my mom

Taybaby42:kk

I got up from her computer and went to find my mom."Mom!"I said"Can Taylor come over to help me babysit?"

"Taylor?Of course!She so sweet.I don't mind,baby."Mom answered.

"Thanks!I'm gonna tell her to head over here at 5-ish?"I said.

"Ok,Lils."Mom said.I went back to my room.I sat down at my computer.

Lilypad:Well you can come over here at about 5:00

Lilypad:I gotta go

Taybaby42:Kk

Taybaby42:Cya in a few

Lilypad:Bye

Taybaby42:Bye

_Taybaby42 has logged off_

I logged of MSN and got up from my computer.I looked at my watch again.It said 4:55.5 minutes.I went downstairs to see if Taylor was here.It only took her about 2 minutes to get there.She lived right down the street,closer Oliver's house.Taylor walked up the steps.I knew she was here because I heard her stomp onto the porch.I opened the door.I noticed Miley was out.Miley looked at me and waved.Maybe things were all right again.

"Hi,Lily.Hey,Heather."Taylor said as I let her in.

"Hi,Taylor."I said."Well,now that your little "babysitting club" is here I better be going.Bye,baby.See ya' later,Taylor."Mom kissed my on the forehead,grabbed her purse and car keys and left.

"Let's go to my room.Trenton's taking a nap."I said,quietly going up the stairs.Taylor followed.

"Did you talk to Miley on MSN?"Tayloy asked.

"No."I replied."I thought about it,though."

"Can you check to see if she is on?"

"Hmmm...yeah.I guess.Wouldn't hurt to try."

I logged onto MSN (our lives revolve around MSN!) and noticed that Miley,Oliver and Jake were still on."Think I should message them?"I pondered.Taylor shook her head,"yes".

Lilypad:Hi

No one answered.

Lilypad:Miley

Lilypad:Are you there

SmileyMiley:Yeah.I'm right here

Lilypad:LookI'm sorry

SmileyMiley:Don't worry about I forgive you

Lilypad:Thanks

"It's all good with me and Miley.Now Oliver."Lily said.Lily sent a message to Oliver.

Lilypad:Do you hate me

SmokinOken:No I dont hate you

SmokinOken:I could never hate you

Lilypad:I'm really sorry

Lilypad:I was just trying to kid around

SmokinOken:It's OK

Lilypad:Friends

SmokinOken:Forever

"See!Told you they don't hate you."Taylor said and gave me a friendly little shove.I smiled at her.Then,we heard Trenton screaming.We got scared and ran downstairs.We saw Trenton just standing in his crib sceaming and crying."What happened?"Taylor asked.

"Ke-ke jump on me!!"Trenton said in baby talk.

"Ke-ke?"Taylor asked me.

"Kitty."I said as I picked Trenton up.Taylor nodded her head."Could you go get his juice for me,please?It's on the top shelf in the fridge."

"Kay!"Taylor said and went into the kitchen.Taylor came back witha sippy-cup full of apple juice.

"Thanks."I said and set Trenton down.

"Hey,when's Ryan coming back?"Taylor asked.It's hard to believe,but,I'm Ryan Shecklers step-sister.I know.Lily Truscott,queen of all dorks,is related to Ryan Sheckler,the hottest pro-skater on the planet!

"Why?Ya' gotta se your baby Ry?"Lily asked,using a baby voice.

"Shut up!"Taylor said."No,I just want to see him.We are kind of dating."I said nothing.I was kind of upset.Ever since Taylor and Ryan started dating,I never see Ryan anymore.I just keep hoping that one of these days,Ryan will relize how hurt I am.Just then,I saw Ryan,my 16 year old step-brother,Shane and my 9 year old step-brother,Kane,all walk in the door.

"Hey,Lils."Ryan said to me as he sat on the soft couch next to me.

"Hey."I said dryly.Being 17,Ryan was usually out with friends,Taylor or our brothers,but never with me.I mean,every once in awhile,we go somewhere or we go skating.(I'm a preety good skater,too.)

"How was school?"Ryan asked,trying to make conversation.I don't know why,but,if I looked him in the eyes,I would get upset.

"It was good.What'd you do today?"I said.

"Nothing really.I went to the skate park with Shane.Ya' know,you could come whenever we go."

"I know.But,I figured Shane and Kane and you don't want dumb old me in the way."

"You're not dumb,Lily!And I would'nt mind and I know they wont."Ryan said,utting his hand on my leg.I said nothing and got up.I knew I would cry if I said anything more.I went to my room.I didn't forget about Trenton.Mom came home and took over.Taylor left,so,all I had to worry about was Ryan.I was upset and a little mad.I really wanted to leave,but,it was already 10:30 PM.I opened my CD player and put in my favorite CD.I turned it to number 12 which was "When Your Gone" by Avril Lavinge.I turned up a little to loud because after a few seconds,someone knocked on my door.I paused the CD and walked to the door.I opened to door to see Ryan standing outside my door.

"Mom said turn it dow now."he said.I rolled my eyes and slammed the door."Hey!!"I heard Ryan say from outside.I ignored him and heard him stomp down the hallway and down the stairs.I opened my closet.I took out some soft pink pajamas and put them on.I took my hair down to brush it.After all this,I went downstairs.I saw Ryans friend.Normally,I would be emmbarressed and mad when they laughed at me (my pajamas!!!) but, this time,I really didn't care.

"Nice PJs!"he said.I didn't do anything,just walked right passed him.I went out the front door and sat on the porch.It was burning hot out here!Resently,Ryan and his friends came out,along with Kane and Shane.I took of my hoodie to reveal a pink tank top that was a bit revealing.I noticed Ryan's friend,Casey,staring at me.Not really me,more my chest.I glared at him and got his attention.He shot his eyes away from me as I flopped back in my chair.I really had no idea what I was doing out here.My boyfriend,also Ryans best friend,Tony,put his arm around me as I turned on my Zune.I looked up at him and smiled.I looked through the songs and finally found one I like."Stickwitu"by The Pussycat Dolls.I turned the volume down to 10,just so I could still here anything my friends said.I felt something vibrating on my leg.I look down at my phone.I got a text message from Ryan,even though he was right next to me.I look over at him and gave him a confused look.He shushed me.I flipped open my phone and read the text.

From:555-5555

Taylor is really getting on my nerves.She is sooooo pushy! I'm gonna break up with her...

I was just a bit shocked by the text,but,answered it anyway.

To:555-3333

Whatever!She is getting a little annoying.

Ryan opened his phone and read the text.He nodded his head at me and walked over to Taylor.He pulled her over to the side.

"Oooooh..."all of us chorused.

"Oh,shut it!"Ryan snapped back,playfully.

"What's he doing,Lily?"Casey asked me.

"Breaking up with her."Lily said."She's being a bitch."

"Wow."Casey said.We started talking about Ryans possible future girlfriends.

"What?!?"we all heard Taylor yell.

Stop it,Taylor."Ryan said.All of our attention was focused on them,like it was a freaking soap opera!

"Did your slutty sister put you up to this?!?"Taylor said.The second I heard the word sister,I jumped up.

"Taylor,stop this shit!"Ryan told her.

"No!Why are you doing this?!?Just 'cause that bitch told you to?Thats bullshit."Taylor said.That's when I lost it.I ran off the porch.

"Shut the fuck up!I'm not the one walking around here in little hooker clothes!"I yelled as Ryan tried to stop me.

"Stop,Lily!"Ryan yelled at me.He looked me straight in the eye and I did the same to him.

"No,let her go.Let the little wannabe stripper go!I don't care what that whore says!She's just scared that her prescious brother is gonna get hurt!"Taylor screamed.I freaked out.I pushed her.I was in tears.She flipped me off and walked home.What she said hurt me.She put me down for her own amusement.I leaned my head on Ryans chest and cried.Presently,Shane took Kane inside.My mom came out.

"It's ok,Lily."ryan said rubbing my back.Shane,Casey,Tony and Mom surrounded me.I couldn't believe what was hapening.Not two hours ago we were best friends.And now it was all gone...

**So what do ya' think?I must say so myself,it was pretty darn good.Please review.I will need at last 10 reviews to continue!So if you like what you've read,review,review,review!!!!Oh,yeah,and the phone numbers shown here are 100 completly fake!**

**Love 'n Peace,**

**Shelby**


	2. Loss

Kane walked in my room and turned my bright light on today at 2:00 AM! So here I am,at 7:00,in the living room with Ryan and Kane.After last night,I felt like never getting out of bed,but that's screwed up now!But,I mean,come on!He's only 9 years old.He is just a kid.We flipped through the channels on the TV,but,found nothing interesting."I'm hungry."I said as I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Me too!"Kane said,being his usual hyper self.

"Ugh!There is never anything good to eat here!"I said."I'm going out to eat.Ya' guys wanna come?"

"Sure."Ryan said.He got off the couch and grabbed his phone.

"Uh...duh!"Kane said.I wrote my mom a quick note and got in the car.

"Where are we going?"I asked.Everyone shrgged,so,I went to everyones favorite.McDonalds.I pulled into the parking lot and opened my door.The boys got out and followed me inside.Hopefully,we saw no one we knew because we were all still in our pajamas."Okay,Kane.It's up to you."I said and set Kane on the counter."Eat in or take out."Kane pretended to think reeeeally hard.

"IN!"he said.I nodded my head and waited in line to order.

"Ry?"Kane said while I ordered."Can I go play?"

"Uh,yeah,sure.I guess there is no problem with that."Ryan replied.Kane ran off just as I was filling our drinks.

"Where is Kane?"I said,very worried.

"Relax,Lils.I told him he could go play for a little while.I'm sure he's,like,with friends or something."Ryan told me.

"He better be!"I said.I handed Ryan his food and set the rest on the table.I decided to eat and let Kane play.That was a huuuuuge mistake.I finished my food and went to go get Kane.

I slowly made my way to the play area."Kane!Come eat!"I yelled and cupped my hands over my mouth."Kane!"There was nobody on the playset."KANE!"I still couldn't find him.

"RYAN!"I screamed.I couldn't even move,due to the shock.Ryan rushed over to me.

"What?What's the matter."Ryan asked me.

"I-I-I-I can't find Kane!"I managed to say.

"What?Oh my GOD!"Ryan yelled and began searching.We checked the bathrooms,under tables-everywhere.I had grown close to Shecklers' when Mom married his dad.Now,we all live with my Mom,but,not with their Dad.I know.It's all so confusing!Me and Ryan found each other.We were both on the verge of tears.Just then I heard a little voice yell,'boo!'Someone grabbed the back of my legs.I whipped around to see Kane there just smiling away.I grabbed him and started crying hysterically.Ryan did the same.

I got in the car and drove down the Georgia roads**.(A/N they all live in Georgia now,I know its all confusing,just bare with me!) **I got out of the car and went into the house.Of course first thing Kane did was tell Mom about the little "scene".I got yelled at,but,Kane and Ryan just sat back,smirking."Why do I always get blamed?I'm not the only one that screwed up!Ryan did.Kane did.Shane does.But,you only yell at me!I'm sick and tired of this!It's all just crap!Not once have you even said one slightly rude thing to them!They aren't perfect,ya' know!Nowhere near perfect!"I yelled and ran upstairs.

"Lily!"Mom yelled.My responce was a slamming door.Kane cam running after me,followed by Ryan.I'm sure Shane's gonna come any time now.They all rushed into my room without even knocking.At this point,I didn't care.I flopped,face first,on my bed.

"Lily,I'm sorry.I'm just a stupid ugly kid!"Kane put himself down.I looked up at Kane.Tears were running down his face.

"No,you're not!Stop saying that about yourself,sweetie!You're the best kid I know!"I said."everyone messes up sometimes.That doesn't mean I don't love you.I do and I always will."

"But,"Kane started to say."when you guys fight like that,I-I get scared.And sometimes,it's like we're not a family anymore."

"Don't ever say that.We are always a family.Not a blood relation,but,a family."I said,hugging Kane.Ryan was still so silent.I guess he didn't want to ruin our conversation.I flipped my darkish blonde hair out of my eyes and continued."Families will fight and we won't always be perfect.No family ever is.But,that doesn't mean we don't love each other.We do and we always will.I mean,we will fight and we will get mad.But what all matters,"I said,fighting the lump in my throut."is what happens in the end.Kane smiled his cute litlle smile and hugged my waist.I was so much taller than him and he was so much shorter than me that he only came up to right above my waist.I walked over to Ryan."That goes for you to!"I said and hugged him.I heard a baby laughing downstairs.That meant Trenton was back!He went to visit family for a while with our aunt. 

"Li!"Trenton said and ran up to me

"Hey!What's up,goober?"I said.

"I had fun!"Trenton said as he ran off.I turned to Tony,who had just got here.Now that our family reunion was over,I could be alone with Tony.I walked up to him and gave him a quick peck.He smiled at me and kissed me again.He took me over to our garage.Not in it,just leaning against it.He pinned me against the wall and kissed me.When he stopped,I saw Ryan watching us through the window.He realized I saw him and started messing with random things,acting like he had no idea we were there.Same old ryan.Always looking out for his little sister.He peeked at me through the corner of his eye.I smiled at him and walked across the yard with Tony hand in hand.

"I'm glad I found you.."he said.

"Yeah.What would I do without you?"I said.He smiled at me and then kissed me again.

"Well,I guess I better go."Tony said.

"Kay.I love you."I said.

"I love you,too."Tony said.I gave him a peck on the lips and let him go.

"Bye!"I said as his car drove off.I walked back into the house.It was a pretty boring day.Everyone was either gone,sleeping or online.I went into into the living room and turned on the TV.I flipped through the channels.I heard the door bell ring,so I got up and went to the door.

"Hey,Lily!"Miley said when I opened the door.

"Hi!"I said,hugging Miley.I haven't seen her in sooooo long."What's up?"

"Nothing really.Just been hanging at the lake with Oliver."Miley said as she walked into my house.I nodded and lead her onto the couch.Ryan came down the stairs.

"Hey,Miley."Ryan said,walking passed us.

"Hey."Miley replied."What do ya' say we go to the lake,Lils?"

"Sure!"I said as I slipped on my flip-flops.We walked down to the beach,talking about random things.We approached the lake and sat on a nearby bench.

"So,how are things with Taylor?"Miley asked me._Crappy,hopefully._

"Please don't mention that little hoe around me."I said.Miley laughed as I joined in.We saw someone sitting against the tree.They had probably been there for awhile,but we just now noticed them."Hey,isn't that Rico?"

"Yeah! It is!"Miley said and got up the talk to him.

"Rico."I said,noticing he was crying."What's the matter?"Rico ignored me and just burried his face in his knees.The poor little 13 year old boy looked at me.

"My mom died."Rico muttered.We looked at each other in shock.Miley knelt down to him.She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my God.I'm so sorry."is all she could say.All of a sudden,I felt bad for always being sorta mean to him.He had always wished we would be his friends.He wished anyone would be his friend.Everyone thought he was some sort of greedy little monster.He wasn't.He was actually really nice.If only people could realize that.I couldn't say anything.I had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry."I said as he stood up and wiped his eyes.I gave him a hug and surprisingly,he didn't pull away.The short teenager hugged me.He only came up to my chest because he was so short.I let go of him and started to walk away.Miley had left so I guess I should leave,too.Rico stopped me.

"Lily!"he said.I turned around.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Never mind."he said.I gave him a weird look as he turned away.I walked home to see Miley asleep on our porch.It looked like she had been there awhile.

"Lily!"Miley said when she heard me come on the porch."Where were you?I was supposed to stay the weekend at your house!Remember?No one was home."

"Oh,yeah!I'm so sorry!"I said.Miley rolled her eyes at me and we went inside."Ya wanna go to the mall?"

"And I quote Kane,'uh,duh!'"Miley said.I laughed and grabbed my phone and my purse.We walked to the mall,my shoes banging against the paved sidewalk.The walk there was strangely silent.We had to walk there because Shane had my car.We approached the big mall and walked in.

"I gotta get some lip gloss!"I said.

"I know.Me too!"Miley said,leading me to the make-up store.I looked around for my favorite flavor,which was strawberry.I couldn't find it!I tapped the workers shoulder,trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me,miss."I said politely."Where do you keep strawberry flavored lip gloss.I can't seem to find it!"

"Oh,right over here."the nice woman said,leading me to a rack.

"Thank you."I said.She smiled at me and nodded her head.I looked through the different kinds while Miley looked for new things for Hannah Montana.I spotted my favorite one and took it off the rack."Yes!"I realized the price was only 50 cents,so,I got one of each,which added up to be about 35 freaking lip glosses!I put it all on the counter and payed for it.The nice lady put it all in a bag and gave it to me.

"Have a nice day!"she said,smiling.I walked out of the store with Miley at my heels.

"Dang,Lily!How much did you get?"Miley exclaimed.I looked at her inoccently.

"Only 35."I said and laughed."Want one?"

"Sure!"Miley said.I took out her favorite flavor.Grape!She lined her lips with it.

"I've never had grape."I said.

"Really?"Miley said.Without knowing what she was doing,Miley kissed Lily.On the lips.I looked at her wide-eyed."Sorry."I kind of liked it.Whoa!What am I thinking?I can't be in love with a girl!I am a girl!Plus,I'm dating Tony!I said nothing and rushed home.I had to talk to someone!

**Oooh!Is Lily gonna be a lesbian?Or is the grape flavor getting to her?Read on and find out!**

**Love 'n Peace,**

**Shelby**


End file.
